yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Отчисление
thumb|250px Отчисление (англ. Expulsion) — один из мирных способов устранения соперниц. : ''Обратите внимание: на данный момент, отчислить никого нельзя, и войти в кабинет методистки, соответственно, тоже. Отчислить Кокону можно было до сборки 1 декабря 2019. Сейчас это удалено для подготовки игры к добавлению ОсаныDecember 1st Bug Fixing Build And Video. Геймплей Аяно должна приводить пять доказательств методистке, по одному в день. Два из пяти доказательств приводятся только в определенные дни. Если Аяно не выполнит успешно все 5 схем, то она не сможет устранить соперницу этим способом. Способ исключения : ''Примечание: здесь описывается способ отчисления Коконы. Рассказать тёмный секрет Данный способ можно было провести в любой день недели. Чтобы подставить Кокону этим способом, Аяно должна была купить услугу у Инфо-чан «рассказать секрет» за один панцушот, и рассказать этот секрет методистке. В конце дня она вызывала Кокону к себе и отчитывала ее. После этого специальная шкала отчисления падала на 20 %. Услуга. Секрет соперницы.png Аяно рассказывает методистке секрет соперницы.png Репутация соперницы понизилась.png Обвинить в краже Данный способ можно было провести в любой день недели. Чтобы подставить Кокону этим способом, Аяно должна была украсть кольцо Сакью Басу, когда она обедала на крыше, а затем положить кольцо в сумку Коконы. Затем она должна была рассказать об этом методистке. В конце дня она вызывала Кокону к себе и проверяла её сумку. После этого специальная шкала отчисления падала на 20 %. Кольцо Сакью.png Отчисление. Аяно кладёт кольцо в сумку соперницы.png Отчисление. Аяно подставляет соперницу в краже.png Понижение репутации соперницы (2).png Обвинить в контрабанде Данный способ можно было провести в любой день недели. Чтобы подставить Кокону этим способом, Аяно должна была купить пачку сигарет у Инфо-чан за один панцушот. Затем она должна была положить сигареты в сумку Коконы и рассказать методистке о контрабанде. В конце дня она вызывала Кокону к себе и проверяла её сумку. После этого специальная шкала отчисления падала на 20 %. Отчисление. Пачка сигарет.png Отчисление. Аяно кладёт пачку сигарет в сумку соперницы.png Отчисление. Аяно обвиняет соперницу в контрабанде.png Понижение репутации соперницы (3).png Обвинить в фотографировании панцу Это можно было сделать только в четверг. Чтобы подставить Кокону этим способом, Аяно должна была пойти за ней в душевую, и когда Кокона разденется, украсть ее телефон. Затем надо было сделать хотя бы один панцушот и положить телефон Коконы на столик в клубе кулинарии. Когда Кокона найдет свой телефон, Аяно должна была рассказать про панцушоты методистке. В конце дня она вызывала Кокону к себе и смотрела её телефон. После этого специальная шкала отчисления падала на 20 %. Панцушоты. Обвинение.png Панцушоты. Обвинение (2).png Панцушоты. Обвинение (3).png Панцушоты. Обвинение (4).png Панцушоты. Обвинение (5).png Обвинить в списывании Данный способ можно было провести только в пятницу. Аяно должна была украсть лист с ответами на контрольную из учительской, сделать его копию у Инфо-чан, оставить оригинал на столе в учительской и положить копию на стол Коконы во время обеденного перерыва в пятницу. Затем она должна была рассказать об этом методистке и пойти на уроки. Учительница обнаруживала копию ответов у Коконы и отчитывала её. После этого специальная шкала отчисления падала на 20 %. Отчисление. Аяно крадёт листок с ответами.png Отчисление. Копирование листка с ответами.png Отчисление. Аяно кладёт листок с ответами на парту соперницы.png Отчисление. Аяно обвиняет соперницу в списывании.png Понижение репутации соперницы (5).png Если Аяно не сделала копию листа с ответами и не положила его на место, учительница обнаруживала пропажу и меняла все вопросы в тесте. Аяно теряла возможность устранить свою соперницу. Отчисление (2).png|Учитель обнаруживает пропажу Факты * Если большинство соперниц будут отчислены, у Сенпая сложится негативное мнение о женщинахTo YanDev: Can we complete the game without killing anyone?. * Пробная версия отчисления было добавлено в игру 1 апреля 2016 года, а конечный его вариант 1 мая 2016 года. * В будущем, Аяно сможет отчислять соперниц, делая фотографии того, как они нарушают школьные правила, и принося фотографии методистке или директоруCatching them breaking school rules, taking pictures of them, and reporting them to the guidance counselor or headmaster.. Источники en:Expulsion fr:Expulsion pt-br:Expulsão de:Schulverweis pl:Wydalenie es:Expulsión zh-tw:開除 Категория:Способы устранения Категория:Удалённый контент